


"Die Sache hat ein Nachspiel, aber..."

by BitterSparks



Series: 1000 und 1 Zitat [9]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-28
Updated: 2014-01-28
Packaged: 2018-01-10 09:14:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1157888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BitterSparks/pseuds/BitterSparks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>„Die Sache hat ein Nachspiel, aber im Moment sind wir noch beim Vorspiel.“ – Bill Clinton</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jenson ist fasziniert von einem der Neuzugänge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Die Sache hat ein Nachspiel, aber..."

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Nichts von dem ist je passiert. Alles ist reine Fiktion. Ich möchte niemanden verletzen oder beleidigen.

Jenson ließ seinen Blick langsam über die Neulinge gleiten und konnte nicht verhindern, dass er lächeln musste. War er auch einmal so aufgeregt und schlaksig gewesen?  
Sein Blick blieb an dem blondem Neuzugang von Marussia hängen und er grinste noch etwas breiter. Ein Sunnyboy. Blond, blauäugig, schlank, mit einem breiten Lächeln.  
Jenson konnte sich noch gut daran erinnern, wie er sich an seinem ersten Tag gefühlt hatte. Wie neu und aufregend alles gewesen war und wie einschüchternd die Anwesenheit der anderen, der berühmten, der erfolgreichen Fahrer gewesen war.  
Der Brite beobachtete seinen Landsmann während der offiziellen FIA-Pressekonferenz und was er sah, gefiel ihm sehr. Er zwinkerte dem Jüngeren zu, als er den beinahe ehrfürchtigen Blick auffing. Er war genauso groß wie er selbst, aber deutlich schmaler, die Wangen glatt rasiert… und so jung.  
Es fiel ihm beinahe schwer sich an die Zeit zu erinnern, in der auch er so jung gewesen war. Damals waren noch ganz andere Fahrer dabei gewesen und der Sport bedeutend gefährlicher als er es heute war. Es war gut, dass die neuen Systeme so viel mehr Sicherheit auf die Stecke brachten. Es war gut, dass… dass nicht mehr alles so gefährlich war. 

Als die Konferenz vorüber war ließ er seinen Teamkollegen ziehen, beobachtete amüsiert, wie der Mexikaner direkt zu Maldonado abwanderte und den Älteren in ein Gespräch verwickelte. Ein Lächeln umspielte die Lippen des Briten und er gab Fernando die Hand, als der Spanier kurz bei ihm stehen blieb. Nur ein paar Worte, ein bisschen artige Konversation.  
Auch wenn man sich mit den Jahren nicht lieber mochte, so lernte man doch diejenigen zu schätzen, die sich länger als nur ein bis zwei Jahre halten konnten. Jenson fragte sich, wie lange der neue Blondschopf wohl bleiben würde.  
Er hatte von ihm gehört, wie er von allen Neuzugängen hörte. Mäßige Erfolge in den niederen Klassen, talentiert, aber zu unsicher, ein reicher Vater, der ihm einen Sitz gekauft hatte.  
Jenson nickte dem Ferraripiloten zum Abschied hinterher und rieb sich die Hände, hob seine Sponsorjacke vom Sitz auf und zog sie in einer fließenden Bewegung über. 

Marussias Neuer hatte sich noch nicht gerührt, stand dicht bei seinem Platz an der Wand und schien ein wenig darauf zu warten, dass ihm jemand sagte, was er zu tun hatte.  
Jenson schmunzelte und schob seinen Stuhl zur Seite, um zu dem Jüngeren zu gelangen.  
Das konnte er doch tun. 

Der Ältere sah, dass sich Max Blick auf ihn heftete, als er sich ihm näherte. Er sah, wie der Jüngere seine Hände unsicher in die Taschen schob und sich ein kleines bisschen näher zu Bianchi schob, der sich mit einem der Ferrarihelfer unterhielt. Es war keine Überraschung, dass sich di Montezemolos Schützling weiter um einen guten Kontakt zu seinem alten Team bemühte. Wer so lange für die Roten gearbeitet hatte, der wollte irgendwann auch für sie fahren.  
Jenson lächelte versonnen, als er an seine erste Saison als Stammpilot dachte. Es war ganz anders, als man es sich vorstellte. Er konnte sich noch gut an die Nervosität erinnern, die ihn damals begleitet hatte. Er war 20 gewesen, als er für Williams das erste Mal an den Start gegangen war, deutlich jünger als Max es war. Aber irgendwie kam es ihm so vor, als sei er damals reifer gewesen als sein Landsmann heute.  
Jedenfalls konnte er sich nicht erinnern, dass er sich vor seinen Kollegen gefürchtet hatte.  
Ehrfurcht, ja. Vor Michael Schuhmacher, Eddie Irvine, Mika Häkkinen. Aber niemals Angst. 

Was er nun in den hellen blauen Augen seines Landsmannes sah, kam Furcht sehr nahe.  
Jenson bemühte sich um ein freundliches Lächeln und ignorierte die Unsicherheit des Jüngeren, legte ihm freundlich den Arm um die Schultern, als er ihn ansprach. Er konnte die harten Knochen spüren und fragte sich, ob er auch so schmal gewesen war, als er jünger war. 

„Also, Max, verrat mir mal, wen du auf der Stecke schlagen wirst?“`

 

 

Es dauerte bis zum GP von Monaco, dass Max aufhörte Angst zu haben.  
Es dauerte so lange, bis er aufhörte zusammenzuzucken, wenn Jenson den Arm um ihn legte oder sein Atem die weiche Haut des jungen Briten streifte.  
Es dauerte so lange, bis Max ihn nicht mehr erschrocken, sondern erwartungsvoll anschaute.  
Bis er lächelte und seine Nähe suchte.  
Jenson hatte die Geduld darauf zu warten, dass der Jüngere zu ihm kam. Er hatte mit den Jahren gelernt, dass er Geduld haben musste. Viel zu schnell zerstörte man sich seine Chancen, wenn man das Ziel allzu fest fixierte. Es war eher von Erfolg gekrönt, wenn man wartete. 

Es überraschte ihn nicht, als Max am Abend bei ihm vor der Hotelzimmertür stand.  
Es überraschte ihn auch nicht, dass der Jüngere verlegen wirkte und sich die schmalen Hände in den Hosentaschen zu Fäusten ballten. Er lächelte und öffnete die Tür weiter, lud den Blonden mit einer Geste ein hereinzukommen.  
Max schien den Kopf noch ein wenig mehr zu senken, als er die Schwelle überschritt und Jenson schmunzelte beinahe, weil er noch einen Blick den Flur hinunterzuwerfen schien.  
„Möchtest du was trinken?“, fragte er und bot Max einen Platz auf der Couch an. Er musste sich noch fertig anziehen, denn das Wetter war leider nicht so schön, wie sie es sich erhofft hatten. Ein frischer Wind wehte vom Meer herauf und brachte den Geruch von Salz und Regen mit.  
Max schüttelte den Kopf und Jenson nickte nur, wandte sich dann scheinbar gleichmütig ab, um einen dünnen Pullover aus dem Schrank zu nehmen. Es war noch früh am Abend und da auch dieses Rennen eher enttäuschend verlaufen war, hatte er vor sich die Zeit angenehm zu vertreiben. 

Als er sich wieder umwandte stand Max noch immer mitten im Zimmer, die Hände tief in den Taschen vergraben und biss auf seine Unterlippe. Es löste einen Beschützerinstinkt in Jenson aus, wenn er das sah.  
„Was möchtest du denn?“  
Er schlenderte langsam auf den Jüngeren zu und legte den Kopf schief, als er vor ihm stand, lächelte so lange, bis Max die Geste erwiderte.  
„Ich…“, begann der Jüngere und Jenson konnte sehen, wie viel Kraft und Mut ihn die nächsten Worte kosteten. „Gehst du mit mir essen?“  
Max Wangen leuchteten tiefrot. 

 

 

Es dauerte noch einmal einen Monat, bis Silverstone, bis Max sich traute.  
Jenson hatte gewusst, dass es passieren würde.  
Jenson hatte es gewusst wegen der Blicke, die Max ihm zuwarf und die er abwandte, wenn er Jensons Aufmerksamkeit bemerkte.  
Jenson hatte es wegen der Röte gewusst, die Max’ Wangen überzog, wenn er ihn berührte.  
Er hatte es durch das leichte Stottern gewusst, dass den Briten in seiner Nähe zu überfallen schien.  
Er hatte es durch die Anhänglichkeit des schmalen Blonden gewusst, die schüchtern, aber vorhanden war.  
Er hatte es an der Art gesehen, wie Max sich auf die Lippen biss, wie er über seine schlechten Witze lachte und immer versuchte ihn aufzumuntern, wenn er sich anmerken ließ, wie enttäuscht er in dieser Saison von seinem McLaren war.  
Er hatte es gewusst, weil Max trotz aller Schüchternheit immer wieder kam und immer mehr wagte.  
Jenson hatte gewusst, dass seine Geduld sich auszahlen würde. 

Sie waren Essen gegangen.  
Fish and Chips und dazu ein Bier – einmal nicht darauf hören, was das Richtige war. Jenson hatte darauf geachtet Themen zu wählen, bei denen Max sich wohl fühlte und die ihm nicht das Gefühl gaben außen vor zu sein. Jenson hatte sich einen Vortrag über die Lieblingsmusik von Max angehört und nicht widersprochen, als der Jüngere vom Leid seines favorisierten Fußballclubs sprach. Nicht, dass Jenson seine Wahl verstehen könnte. 

Der Ältere hatte die Anspannung bemerkt, die zu steigen schien, je länger sie unterwegs waren und es war sein Vorschlag gewesen, dass sie sich den Nachtisch mitnahmen.  
Er kannte sich in der Gegend gut aus und es war ein milder, geradezu warmer britischer Sommerabend. Sie ließen den Mietwagen auf einem Parkplatz stehen und schlenderten ein Stück durch den Wald und über die Moorwiesen. Jenson konnte Max’ Wärme spüren und legte dem Jüngeren einen Arm um die Hüften. Dass Max sich näher ziehen ließ war alles, was Jenson als Bestätigung brauchte. 

 

Sie saßen nebeneinander auf einem moosigen Stein und löffelten verbotenes Vanille- und Erdbeereis. Jenson musste sich ein Grinsen verkneifen, weil die Umgebung so…  
Er hatte lange keinen Wert mehr auf Romantik gelegt, aber mehr als heute Abend konnte es kaum geben. Der Himmel leuchtete noch blutrot und violett, als er sich wieder erhob und die Tüte, in der ihr Nachtisch gewesen war, zusammenknüllte. Das Rascheln des Plastiks wirkte laut in der Stille, die geherrscht hatte. Jenson sah auf Max herab, der noch immer unbeweglich auf dem Stein saß und mit dem Eislöffel in seinen Fingern spielte.

„Und nun?“  
Seine Stimme war ein wenig rau und er spürte das Blut durch seinen Körper strömen. Er hatte so lange gewartet und war dessen überdrüssig. Er wollte eine Entscheidung von Max.  
Am liebsten sofort.  
Max unordentlicher Pony warf lange Schatten auf die hohe Stirn und es fiel Jenson schwer im Zwielicht die Miene des Jüngeren zu deuten. Er musste sich zwingen nicht zurück zu weichen, als Max plötzlich aufsprang und nach seinem Arm griff. Er spürte die langen schlanken Finger, als würden sie direkt auf seiner Haut liegen. Ein Prickeln breitete sich von seinem Arm aus, überlief seinen ganzen Körper. 

Jenson sah, dass Max schwer schluckte und hielt seinen Blick, lächelte sanft, um ihn zu ermutigen. Er spürte das Zittern des Jüngeren und atmete den Duft tief ein, der den Blonden umgab. So nahe an dem, was er sich wünschte.  
Jenson neigte den Kopf, als Max ihm entgegenkam, und schloss die Augen, als der Jüngere seine Lippen berührte.  
Er konnte das überraschte Keuchen hören, das dem Jüngeren entfuhr und schlang die Arme um den schmaleren Körper, drückte ihn eng an sich.  
Weich und süß waren Max’ Lippen.  
Sie schmeckten nach Sonne und Erdbeereis und Jugend.  
Jenson ließ die Plastiktüte fallen und schob die nun freie Hand auf Max Rücken, strich sanft über den bebenden Körper. Er fühlte die Anspannung und übernahm die Führung, erhöhte den Druck auf Max’ Lippen, bis der Jüngere ihm nachgab.  
Ein leises Seufzen war alles, was Jenson bekam, bevor er spürte, wie die Spannung aus dem Jüngeren wich, er sich an ihn drängte.

Jenson spürte, wie Max sich an ihn schmiegte, fühlte kühle, schmale Hände über seine Seiten und seinen Rücken wandern. Er hörte leises Seufzen und sanftes Keuchen, als er den Mund des Jüngeren erkundete. 

 

 

Es war in Budapest, dass Jenson wieder Angst in Max Augen sah, als der zu ihm kam. Er spürte sie in der Art, wie der Jüngere sich an ihn drängte. An dem Hunger, der das Tun seines Freundes bestimmte. An seinem Bestreben mehr zu bekommen, als fürchte er alles zu verlieren.  
Es fiel Jenson schwer ihn abzuweisen.  
Er konnte sich nicht konzentrieren, wenn Max Lippen über seine Haut wanderten.  
„Was hast du?“ Er stellte die Frage sanft und strich durch das weiche, glatte Haar, zupfte an ein paar vorwitzigen Strähnen. Sein Körper brannte, weil sich der biegsame Leib des Jüngeren an ihn drängte, ihm so viel versprach, was Jenson noch nicht haben konnte. Geduld, mahnte er sich selbst, war das Wichtigste.  
„Es wird…“ Max Stimme war so leise, dass Jenson Mühe hatte ihn zu hören. „Es wird Ärger geben, wenn sie es wissen. Nicht wahr?“

Jenson fühlte sich, als habe man ihm in den Magen geschlagen. Er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass Max sich so früh und so stark Sorgen machen würde. Er legte eine Hand auf seinen Hinterkopf und zog ihn an seine Brust, hielt ihn ganz fest. Jenson leckte sich die Lippen und atmete ein paar Mal tief durch, bevor er eine Antwort gab. 

„Wenn es herauskommt, dann…“ Er brach ab und schob Max zurück, so dass er in seine Augen sehen konnte. Er sah die Angst und den Zweifel und den Wunsch des Jüngeren, dass er ihm sagte, dass alles wieder gut werden würde. Jenson mühte sich ein Lächeln ab und schob seine Bedenken zur Seite. Nur Geduld, es würde sich schon alles finden.

„Die Sache hat ein Nachspiel, aber im Moment sind wir noch beim Vorspiel.“  
Es war ein dummer Spruch und er wusste es, aber er brachte Max zum Lächeln und dazu, sich wieder in seine Arme zu schmiegen.  
Jenson konnte sein Herz gegen seine Rippen schlagen fühlen, als Max Finger sich unter sein Hemd schoben.  
Er hoffte sehr, dass dem Jüngeren ein solches Nachspiel, wie er es erlebt hatte, erspart blieb.  
Er würde alles dafür tun.


End file.
